This invention relates to pressure seals and more particularly to the gasketing of joints in high pressure equipment with ring-type gaskets.
In the melt spinning of polymers it is customary to force the molten polymer under high pressure through a filter to remove particles which might clog the spinneret or impair the quality of the yarn. At these high pressures difficulty has been encountered in finding adequate means for sealing the filter assembly to prevent polymer leaks.
Gill et al. in their U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,284 propose the use of a band-type gasket which requires very little compressive force for a satisfactory seal. As they state, gaskets which seal by being compressed between two parts are not satisfactory because at high polymer pressures the degree of compression required to hold the gasket in place is excessive and even with higher compressive force these gaskets frequently fail.